Sins of Our Father's
by deanandjo4ever1
Summary: Third in Josey's story. Hannah is now grown and involved with Jack. The kids are all racing and loving their life. What happens when someone from Brian's past comes in and almost destroys everything. Please Read and Review.
1. Young Love

A/N This is the third and final installment of this series hope you enjoy read and review. The next chapter will be entitled the fallout. Read Review and Enjoy

Chapter 1

Young Romance

Fifteen Years Later

Hannah was now eighteen years old and Jack was twenty one and they were inseparable. Josey and Mia were pretty sure that they were more than friends. Hannah had grown up to be a beautiful young woman, her hair was true black and fell down to the middle of her back with just a little natural wave, her eyes were the emerald green of her mother and she was slim. Jack had really grown into a fine looking young man as well his dark brown hair was longer and curly than most boys his age and his big blue eyes just made him look like a playboy. The only problem was that Hannah was her father's daughter and Jack was his father's son. They both had a love for cars and racing. Hannah drove a Honda S2000 Roadster convertible and Jack, Vince, Dom, and Brian had built him a custom Eclipse. They rode together and raced at the track that Dom and the rest of the crew owned now, they were the new generation of the crew.

Hannah and Jack had snuck away from everyone else so that they could be alone at the beach. Jack and Hannah had been seeing each other since she was seventeen nothing more than a kissing and a little fooling around had happened. They were waiting on the right time to tell everyone else but with Vince and Amelia just coming out with their relationship they didn't want the drama. Jack grabbed Hannah around the waist and twirled her around. "I love you Hannah Beth Lue." He said his dark blue eyes turning from playful to serious. "I love you too." Hannah whispered. They had grown up together and always been close. Jack knew everything about her. He knew that her favorite food was anything oriental, she loved to race, and one day she wanted to go to Tokyo like her real dad. He also knew that sometimes she hated Han, Jack barely remembered him sometimes he thought it was just things people told him stories. He wasn't angry at Han but he understood Hannah's anger. She had been four years old when she asked her stepfather Sean Boswell to be her dad.

Jack had been Hannah's first kiss she had been head over heels in love with him since she was fourteen. They knew that they were soul mates and nothing could change that. Jack leaned in and kissed her sensually when his phone rang. He recognized the ring tone Vince was calling him. He had forgotten that he Vince, Hannah, and Amelia were all due at the race track that night to race. "Shit." He cursed. Hannah had already started heading back to their cars, she had just remembered her self.

Jack and Hannah met everyone else back Torettos Garage and Grill. They had to get changed for the races. Vince was wearing a white beater and a pair of black slacks he looked just like his daddy with his mother's eyes. Amelia was wearing a pair of purple leather hot pants, a purple halter top and boots that matched. Jack looked fine he had his father's taste he knew that he didn't need to dress flashy to get the point across. He waited patiently for Hannah to come out from the bathroom of the dinner. When she walked out his breath was taking away. She came out wearing a pair of black baggy cargo pants that were tight at the hips, a baby t-shirt that had the Rolling Stones insignia on it, her black hair pulled up in a French braid and black doc martins. The rest of the kids knew that Jack and Hannah were together so when he walked over and kissed her it didn't surprise anyone.

"I'm telling." Jack released Hannah and turned to see his eleven year old little sister Lanna standing in the doorway. "You little brat if you tell I'll tell Mom and Dad about what you did last week." He said smirking. He loved his little sister but she would be devastated if he told Mia and Brian about her stealing a pack of gun from the grocery store. "You win. Dad wanted me to come and let you know he would meet you at the tracks tonight." She huffed and stormed out the door.

Ryder hated been the one of the youngest kids but older than the rest because on race night he got stuck keeping up with all of them. His dad promised that in a few more years he would be on the track. What he didn't know was that when he was with Vince or Jack they would let him drive and race in a few street races. If Luke and Elena had known that he was racing they would kill him.

Dom walked out into the middle of the track and everyone quit talking, when the king of street racing spoke at the tracks everyone listened. "First of all I want to thank you all for coming out to Toretto's Race. Drinks for all of you of age will be on the house for the first hour. Tonight we will be featuring pee wee drag races for ages sixteen to twenty three. All of tonight's funds go to helping women and children getting out of abusive homes." Dom paused as a round of applause broke out along with cat calls. "Remember in the racing world if you win by an inch or a mile its winning. Ride or Die. But most importantly honor your code if you don't have a code you have nothing." Dom stepped back into the shadows and three cars lined up side by side. Vince in the second 1970 Dodge Charger his dad and him built. Hannah and Jack were on the line as well. They loved racing each other no one else was a match for them.

Amelia walked out and began the race. All three of the Toretto kids took off and it was close. Jack was in the lead but soon taken over by Vince. He laughed to himself what was with the O'Conner's and imports. Hannah waited for the perfect moment she stayed right on their tales, they should know what she was planning Jack hit his NOS then Vince, she waited till they were almost over the finish line when she hit her NOS and pulled into the lead crossing the finish line first. She had won her place in the next race against a couple of new comers.

Hannah had Dom put her a new bottle of NOS into the Honda. "Good going kid." He said smiling; he had taught her that trick. "Thanks Uncle Dom." She said flashing him a smirk. She was going to be racing Dillon and Aaron a couple of twins from San Diego. They took off on Amelia's mark. Hannah pulled ahead of the other two quickly and had a very big lead. Dillon hit his NOS and pulled ahead. Hannah smirked. Aaron pretended that he didn't NOS. Hannah hit her NOS and Aaron waited. There was no way in hell that a bitch was going to beat his brother. He nicked her rear end and she lost control of the car, her NOS still running. She flipped seven times and Dillon won the race.

Jack was the first one running down the track with Vince right behind him. The rest of the crew took off. Jack leaned down and saw that Hannah was conscious but pinned. Vince reached him moments after. "Stay with her." Jack demanded. Vince nodded and bent down and started comforting Hannah. "Hey Han are you okay?" Vince asked with real concern. "I don't think I'm injured but I smell gas and I can't get out. My seatbelt cutter is lodged in glove compartment." Hannah said grimacing. "Dad's on his way he always carries one just hold on." Vince said reaching his hand in to grab Hannah's. Jack, Hannah, Vince and Amelia were inseparable and always had each other's back.

Jack ran at Aaron and cold cocked him. Aaron was knocked on his ass. Dom saw the other kid Dillon reach into his car and grab a Billy club. "VINCE!" Dom shouted. "Go and help Jack." Vince stood up and saw what was fixing to happen. Vince charged Dillon. He restrained him and through the club to the ground. "I don't think you need to get involved in this bro." Vince growled out. "He attacked my brother first you son of a bitch." Dillon said trying to twist out of Vince's arms, he was only seventeen but he outweighed the man he had pinned by almost a hundred pounds of solid muscle. "The way I see it your brother hit his girl and flipped her he threw the first blow."

Jack was on top of Aaron beating the hell out him with everything he had. Dom was already at Hannah's car trying to figure out how they were going to unpin her. He didn't think that she was in any danger of the car blowing, the gas tank had been ruptured but there wasn't any fire. "Okay doll we're going to get you out of here. Stay calm." Dom said soothing the girl he had helped raise. "I'm good Uncle Dom just get me the hell out of here." Hannah said trying to joke.

Dom looked over and saw that the other punk had broken free and was fighting with Vince with the club in hand. He had to think fast. He stood up as everyone was gathered around trying to figure out what to do about Hannah. "Okay everyone here's the plan. Mia stay here in case she needs medical help, Letty, Hobbs, Roman and Brian your with me we're going to get Hannah out. Amelia, Tej and Sean go try and break the fight up, I want those two punks in my office. Josey I'm going to get your daughter out, I want you Elena and Suki to go and get the coward in control. You know what to do." Everyone moved into place. Josey hated her daughter racing but this was not the first wreck she had been in and it wouldn't be the last, hell Josey even ran in the races from time to time.

Tej quickly grabbed the kid that had the Billy club and Amelia helped her dad man handle him away from the fight. Sean reached down and pulled Jack off of the kid he was fighting. "Back off O'Conner and you set your dumb as shit ass right there." Sean demanded. "Jack Vince you go help Dom, and Amelia you go help Josey Elena and your mom. We are going to take these two up to Dom's office." Tej said.

"Okay guys here is what we've got to do to get Hannah out with out hurting her. Letty you are going to reach in and cut the seatbelt." Letty didn't have to be told twice she reached in to the wrecked car and cut the seatbelt with ease. "Luke you and I are going to start bending the frame and Hannah I need you to help start crawling out on the passenger side. Brian and Vince I want you to pull her free as soon as you can." Luke and Dom used their sheer size and power to start bending the frame. As soon as it started to give Hannah started maneuvering her upper body toward the passenger side window. "Shit my legs are pinned by the steering wheel." She said looking up at Jack. Dom and Luke were using all they had to keep bending the frame. "Vince I need you to go around to the driver side and bend the steering wheel." Brian demanded. Vince rushed over to the driver side and squeezed in between his father and Luke. He quickly used his force and bent the steering wheel. Brian and Jack pulled Hannah to safety. Jack didn't care who knew any more, he pulled Hannah into a tight hug and kissed her lips hard. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes, and Hannah saw true concern love and a glimpse of anger in them. Brian and Dom started laughing of course those two was a couple.

Dom and the rest of the guys headed up to his office to talk to the two that had caused all of this after sending everyone to the bar for free drinks. Dom and Brian walked in and Tej and Sean stepped out. "How old are you two kids anyway?" Dom asked crossing his arms and setting on his desk. "Twenty two." The boy Jack had beaten the hell out of answered. "You two really didn't pay attention to the rules that are in place on my track. You two little punks could have killed my niece. I should kick your ass. You also don't get in the middle of some one else's shit. You're banned from my track and I will see that you're banned all over Cali." Dom looked over at Brian and nodded. Brian stood up and grabbed both of the little punks by the collar of their shirts and escorted them off the tracks.


	2. The Fallout

A/N: Sorry for the long updates. Real life has away to get in the way of our wonderful hobbies. I hope you enjoy this. I had fun writing it. It's kind of dark with some heavier themes explored. Please read and review and let me know what you think.

Chapter 2

The Fallout

"Hey sweetie do you need a ride?' Sean asked his daughter. "No Dad, I'm going to hang with Jack, Vince and Amelia tonight. I'll probably stay with Ami." Hannah answered hugging the man that had raised her. "Just be careful okay. I love you." "Love you too." Hannah walked off hand in hand with Jack. There was no since hiding it after Jack had kissed her after the wreck.

Jack and Hannah drove around looking for something to do, Vince an Amelia had long since had to go home due to their curfews. "Hey that's my girlfriend Krissy." Hannah exclaimed. Jack pulled over and stopped she was hanging out at the local gas station that all the young racers and racer chasers chilled at. Hannah and Krissy talked for a minute. "Hey Babe I'm going to hang Kris for a while." Hannah said kissing Jack. "Are you sure, I thought we were going to head over to Amelia's tonight." Jack asked her. "I think I just need to blow off some steam Kris will drop me off at home or at Amelia's I'll see you later." With that Hannah was off toward her friends. Something about the whole situation made Jack uncomfortable, he had hung out with Krissy a few times and she wasn't anything more than a racer chaser and trouble. Jack ignoring his gut drove home.

Josey began to get worried, Jack had returned back to his house at about two in the morning and Hannah wasn't with him. She thought both kids were going to stay at Tej and Suki's and hangout with Amelia and Vince. Something felt off. Hannah hadn't been acting like her self lately. She had graduated and starting spending less time at home, if it had been that she was just hanging out with Jack Josey would have understood but she had been kicking it with a couple of girls that hung out at a little gas in the middle of L.A.'s bad part of town and that group of kids were trouble. She picked up her phone and called Jack. "Hey Aunt Josey." Jack said. "Did you drop Hannah off at Amelia's?" Josey asked concerned. "No she ran into a friend of hers named Krissy and said that she would take her by there when they got done hanging out." He answered not thinking anything of it. "Thanks sweetie sorry to bother you so late of a night."

Hannah and Krissy ended up at some guy's house that raced on occasion at the tracks, he had said he was throwing a killer party. Hannah started off drinking a beer, nothing new to her. She had been allowed to a have a beer or two since she was fourteen. As the night progressed she wound up drinking hard alcohol and she was drunk off her ass. A few guys made passes at her but Krissy had kept them at bay. She didn't know what to do everyone at the party was drunk including her and no one could drive. She knew that things were getting out of control quickly.

Josey still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with her daughter. Sean had gone to bed earlier so that he could get up with his nine year old son Jason. Josey picked up her phone again about four and called Suki. "Yeah." Tej answered sleepily. "Hey sorry to bother you but I was wondering did a girl named Krissy bring Hannah by tonight." Josey said panicking. "No J no one has come in since Amelia and Vince. Do I need to help you look for her?" Tej said waking up. Something was wrong. "No I'm going to call Jack." Josey said if anyone knew where she would be or could find her it was Jack.

"Lo." Jack answered tiredly. "Hey Hannah never made it to Amelia's." Josey said not hiding the tears that were falling down her face. "Okay I'll get up and wake up dad we'll go looking for her." "Thank you I love you guys." "Love you to Aunt Josey."

Jack was pissed what was Hannah thinking. He woke his father who began calling around to see if she wound up at any of the other crew's. She hadn't. Brain, Jack, and Dom were out looking for her. They had heard rumors that a guy named Dick was throwing a big bash at his place so they thought they would try there. Jack was more the age of the kids there so he knocked on the door, a very big bald black man answered the door. "What do ya want?" He asked crossing his arms. Brian and Dom waiting to intervene. "Jack O'Conner looking to party." Jack said nodding to the man. "Come in." Jack's eyes took a minute to adjust to the light and the house he was in made him sick. Men were groping at women who were half conscious and murmuring. He saw that Hannah was lying on a couch with her head turned to the side and vomit was on the floor beside her. The girl he had left her with was setting by her crying. "Krissy what happened?" He asked. "I don't know we've been drinking and Hannah got drunk but the last drink she had a guy brought to her and she passed out. I haven't left her side but I can't get her to wake up. A guy came over and tried to grope her I kicked him. He left a few hours ago." The girl said through tears. "Krissy I need to tell me who gave her the drink and then go outside to the charger and tell the men inside what happened." Jack told the girl helping her stand. "Okay." She pointed to a guy with black hair with blue tips who was chatting some girl up.

Jack walked over and punched him. "What to fuck did you do that for?" The guy asked. "You drugged my girlfriend." Jack hissed before he hit the man again. "Whoa man you have the wrong idea. I may have gave the girl something to help her chill, but if she can't say yes or no. Than Dick takes it as a no. I want my women to want me." The man seemed to be honest. "I'm going to get my girlfriend and we're leaving." Dom and Brian had already stormed into the house and saw that Jack was picking up Hannah. Dom was pissed she better pray that her momma and daddy had a word with her before he did. He had been in the waiting room when she was born, he had helped saved her mother's life and helped raise that girl.

Jack carried Hannah up to her front door steps by this time it was seven in the morning. Sean was up with Jason and Josey had fallen asleep on the couch, he had seen the familiar charger pull up and watched as Jack picked up Hannah. He opened to door and took her in his arms. "What in the hell happened?" Sean asked Jack. "She was giving a drug, no lasting effects she will be asleep for the better part of the day." Jack said tiredly. Hannah had lied to him, her mother, her step father and everyone else. He couldn't figure it out. Sean carried her up to her room and put her in bed.

Hannah woke up about three that afternoon with a major headache, how much had she drank the night before? She stumbled down the stairs praying that everyone would be gone to the BBQ at Dom's for Saturday. She was wrong she made it half way down the stairs and could hear Jason playing his video game. "Shit." She mumbled. She walked into the living room and froze. Her mom and dad turned and looked at her, Sean's eyes held disappointment, fear, and love it was her mom's eyes that made her freeze. They held a hard line of anger and worry. She had never seen the look on her mom's face before. "Go to your room Jason." Josey spoke. "But I'm right…" Josey cut him off with the same look "I said go to your room." Jason paused and ran up the stairs.

Josey went to open her mouth but was cut off, Josey was in her face. "What in the fuck do you think you were doing lying to me?" Josey said calmly while the rest of her body shook in rage. "I'm eighteen mom." Hannah yelled. "I don't give a fuck how old her you are you live under my god damn roof you will listen to me. You lied to me and your dad you lied to Jack. Dom and Brian along with Jack were out half the night looking for you." Josey yelled. Hannah flinched Josey had never yelled at her before. "I'm a grown fucking adult!" "No your not. You went to a fucking party where the only person that you knew was a racer chaser. You know that they had to take Krissy home too she had to fight a guy off of you. You could have been raped or killed. Damn it I don't plan on burying anyone else I love anytime soon. Until you move out or grow up your not racing, working at the diner or going out with Jack do you hear me?" Josey yelled. Hannah figured out what this was all about she figured Hannah was going to get her self killed like Han. "For one I'm moving out. For two I'm not my fucking father. I'm not going to go and do something so fucking stupid as to get myself killed. Just because you never got over Han doesn't mean that I'm not. He died before I was fucking born I don't have any memories of him. Don't compare me to the bastard that left us. You know who taught me to ride bike or drive a car. Who told me bedtime stories? Not fucking Han Sean did all of that for me. Han is dead and I'm not his daughter." Hannah yelled. Sean stood up he knew he needed to do something but what. Josey surprised everyone in the house when she reached out and slapped the piss out of her daughter. Hannah ran out the door.

Josey collapsed on the floor and started crying. She had struck her child something she vowed never to do. Sean knelt down by his wife and held her. "I can't believe I hit her." Josey said through the tears. "She's defiantly your daughter she's got your temper and Han's streak of mischief." Sean said rubbing her back. "I can't believe she said all that about Han. I love you I got over him, she knows the story Sean she knew why." Josey cried harder. She had made damn sure that Hannah knew everything about her father. "I know Jo I love you more than anything but Hannah is young. She never had to live the life that Han did that the rest of us did. You may not have been a racer but you lost her mother at a young age and lived through an abusive father. Hannah has had the perfect life. Sweetheart she'll calm down I promise." Sean kissed his wife and held her. "Why don't you call your dad and have him pick up Jason for the a few days?" Sean suggested.

Hannah had walked about three city blocks, trying to wrap her head around everything that had just happened, she moved out yelled at her mom disrespected her deceased father and her mom had hit her. Tears of anger rolled down her face. Dom and the rest had seen her storm out of the house and called to her she had ignored them and kept walking. She figured that one of them would have found her by now. She was being childish she knew that but she wanted someone else from her family to comfort her. Anytime she ever had a fight with her mom they were there for her. She felt in her jeans praying to find her sweet relief and it was there, she pulled the pack out of her pocket and lit a Marlboro.

Jack had gotten up to go after her. "Jack set down." Dom said. Jack did what he was told. "We need to go after her she's still in last nights clothes and looks upset." Jack said. "Son I know you want to go after her but someone else needs to handle this." Brian said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Thirty minutes later Josey and Sean had came over and told the rest of the group what happened. They understood her anger and were concerned for her. Hannah had been acting strange. "Hey Kid want me to go and talk to her?" Luke asked Hannah and he were very close. "I guess if you want." Josey said. "No Hobbs I'm going to go get her." Josey looked at her friend and saw the anger in her eyes. "Papa I'll be back." She said as she got up from Dom's lap and kissed him.

It didn't take but about thirty minutes to find Hannah. Letty pulled up beside her. "Hannah Beth Lue get in the fucking car right now." Letty said. Hannah ignored her and kept walking. She was hoping for her Uncle Dom or Tej or Luke. They would understand. She didn't realize that she was in deep shit with all of them. Letty stopped the car and got out and walked and stood right in front of Hannah. "I don't think you heard me little girl I said get in the fucking car right now." Letty said grabbing her arm. Hannah pulled away and looked at her aunt. "What are you going to slap me like Josey did?" Hannah said with an attitude. "You don't get in the god damn car I'll do more than slap you." Letty growled. Hannah loved her Aunt Letty but if she was honest she was a scary bitch.

Hannah got in the car and Letty sped off. Hannah went to speak and for the second time today she found her self cut off not allowed to defend her self. "Don't say a word till I tell you to. First why did you lie to your mom?" Letty asked. "I'm eighteen years old Letty. I was out with my boyfriend we were going to go kick it with Amelia and Vince. I ran into a girl I went to school with. She told me about a kick ass party wanted to go." Letty gripped the steering wheel hard, she was angry but she understood. Hannah was being a normal kid. "Look Kid you know I'm not one to get all sentimental and all that bullshit. I love you Kid. Don't fucking forget that. But we're not done. You almost got rapped last night and could have been killed. You need to knock of some fucking steam, find a race, a fight, or God I can't believe I'm fixing to say this fuck Jack. Don't go to some stupid fucking party with a racer chaser at a place you don't know with people you're not cool with." Letty said her anger disappearing. "I'm sorry it's just that mom wouldn't give me a chance to explain it to her." Hannah said defeated. "She's your mama she doesn't have to give you a chance. I know your not fucking stupid; you know it almost destroyed her when she lost your father. I know you know about her past." Letty reasoned with her. "I get her past I understand that. But Han left her." Hannah said the anger rising. Letty understood everything the behavior and all. Hannah was having serious daddy issues. Letty pulled into a cemetery not saying a word. She parked and got out motioning for Josey to follow her. "You see that tombstone right there. That's Jesse he was gunned down in front of our house he died in Dom and Mia's arms as Brian watched helpless because he freaked out and didn't give a guy he lost to his car immediately. Brain killed the man that killed him." Letty walked down a little further "See that memorial stone that's Vince Dom's best friend from third grade, he hid Brian, Mia, and Dom in Rio he died saving Hobb's life. Vincent is named after him." The walked a few more steps Hannah had never been to the family plot before. "See this one now this one has a story that's Gisele she was with her father for a year they were fiercely in love. They were saving me Hannah when she was hanging onto your father's hands dangling from a car on an airplane his last words to her was 'I won't let go.' A man came up behind him she released his hands and shot and killed that man that was fixing to kill your father. If it wasn't for her sacrifice you would not exist. He went to Tokyo to honor her memory and put it behind him so that he could devote himself to you and your mother." Hannah was crying she knew about Gisele she knew the story but she had never seen all the lose. "This is your father's memorial. He was so in love with your mother but it hadn't been long after Gisele's death. He went to Tokyo and got mixed up saving Sean's ass. He was killed by the man of the brother that almost killed me to get revenge. He was a week away from coming home. Did you know that he called her every night and talked to you in the womb that he had your mom Skype him at all of her doctor's appointments. Your father didn't abandoned you he loved you. If it was not for that man you would not exist and if he hadn't gone to Tokyo Sean would be dead so remember that next time you want to use your father against your mother." Letty walked away and gave the girl a few minutes. Hannah sat down on the ground and cried at the memorial that had put up for her father.

Hannah walked back to the car and decided to stay with Jack and his parents for a while. She knew she needed to apologize to her mother but Letty had shown her a lot of things in the last hour. She needed time to digest everything.

Hannah got back in the car. "Are you ready to go home Hannah?" Letty asked. "No I'm not ready to face mom yet. I know that I asked for it but she slapped me." Hannah said rubbing her check it was still stinging. "Where do you want me to take you?" Letty asked. "Can you drop me off at the beach? I promise I will call someone from the crew to come and get me after I have a walk." Hannah told her. "Okay." Letty dropped her off at the beach and headed home.

Letty returned home and Dom was waiting out on the porch for his wife. "Hey is everything okay with our latest rogue?" Dom asked after kissing his woman. "She's fine I had a long talk with her and took her to the plot she's at the beach and will call one of us to come and get her." Letty said taking Dom's hand walking back in the house.


End file.
